Void Hand Empire
The Void Hand Empire is an Empire (specificly a communist monarchy) of 15 advanced tribes. The tribes consists primarily of Hybrids and Hunters that worship a vengeful hunter god named Tarvon. They specialise in raiding and have dabbled in various futuristic technologies. They are closely related to the Ugandan Knuckles tribe, as they both share a style of tribal weirdos. But the most trademarked symbol of the Void Hand Empire is their Necromancer Technology, also known as Necromancy Tech. They also invented and trademarked EMMR cannon tech (electromagnetic microwave radiation cannon). Information The Void Hand Empire was once by far the largest empire to ever exist. Most members of the Void Hands follow a religion know as Tarvonism. It dictates that they hunt enemies in the name of Tarvon. Many tribe members are descendants of Furries, though they have denounced their heritage in favor of Tarvonism. Members of the empire tear down temples, art and other pieces of culture they come across, typically that which belongs to their enemies. In their place, monoliths to Tarvon are erected. They are typically friendly with foreigners, especially the Gamers. They are unofficial allies with the USGR due to their methods and traditions. The Void Hands play an important role in the ecosystem. When buildings are burned, crops are stolen and livestock are killed. the Void hands use it to fertilize the land, they resow crops, they bring in new livestock, they rebuild. And they live there for a week, training the prisoners as gladiator slaves and hunters, they'll also begin teaching them many tricks and philosophies. Then the rich, vibrant land goes to the slaves left behind as the Void hands leave. The Void hand raiders have been doing this for so long, it's no secret to them of the benefits they leave in the wake of their raids. They are known for training each soldier to be a one man army. They are armed to the teeth and are trained to turn a city to ash and fertilizer in minutes. In training, they wrestle alligators, crocodiles, sharks, bears, and large wild cats. They are forced to swim from Cuba to Florida. The spend a winter in the mountains for survival, and a summer in a desert. They are forced to become the ultimate soldiers. Perfection is what they strive for. Small villages worship Dagon or the Christian god. Communist conversion In order to keep the strength of the Imperial government, the Void Hand Empire has adopted Monarchy Communism and named Billious emperor, prime minister, and supreme leader. Or, more better known as a Keisador. Exports The Void Hand Empire exports many products, mostly Herbs, spices, jewelry, Carpentry, fish, etc. The Void berry plant can be used to make tea, spices, lumber wood, medicine, salt, sugar, paper, dye, silk, tinder, root, weed, and flavoring. Mining The Void Hand Empire has gold mining clearances in Guyana, Surname, the Congo, Botswana, Peru, and Bolivia. On top of that they make up more that half of the entire gold trade. The economy for agriculture is on a incline as well. Forces *Project Skybreakr *War Zeppelins *Navy *B-13 jets *B-2 spirit bomber jets *Non nuclear ballistic missiles (glorified Giant RPG missiles) *Bioshock "big daddy" Mechs *Tribal Forces *Elite Hunter Forces *Uruk-hai soldiers. *Revenant soldiers *Skeleton army *Project Insight Helicarriers *FCA Troops *Royal militia *Royal army *Royal navy *Ram tanks *Project Blade Glider *Stridsvagn Model Tanks *T-34 model Soviet Tanks *Russian forces War Zeppelin Types The War Zeppelins are zeppelins that are armed to the teeth. There are three types of Zeppelins. They are as follows, *Alpha *Regular *Miniature (Minis) Alpha Armored and large, the alpha class has Two Airship cannons (quad-barrelled artillery cannons) in the front cockpit, a single Rail gun in the back cockpit, and on the blimp itself there is a microwave aura web emitter that acts as a big EMP cap to incoming fighters attacking the top. It's designed to take a beating and turn the tide of battle. Some even carry 1 to 5 minis or special biplanes designed to be invisible to missiles and radar, and to be aerodynamic enough to avoid common rocket missiles. Regular Medium-sized, these blimps have a single longer cockpit. They are equipped with a single Rail gun for breaching bunkers, and a bombing payload for extra insurance. It also can carry 1 "Void plane" and mini Minis These are armored and armed boats tied to hot air blimps. There are 2 types, one that has pontoons and an air boat fan engine, and one with sails and a more reinforced hull. Overall, both use hot air to fly and has a bulletproof hull. The more mechanical one is called a "jumper", and as the name implies, relies on jumping rather than actually flying. The sail one which is just called an airship relies on being airborne when not on the water, since it lacks the landing gear to safely land on solid ground. The airship mini attacks opponents via dropping bombs (and using a grenade launcher) over the side or by sniping from high up. The jumper min, on the other hand, uses short jumps for transportation and uses Assault rifles and flamethrowers to attack enemies while landing. Contrary to what you might think, only the mini airship is used in common Void Hand raids, the others are too overkill for a raider to want to use. Navy The Void hand Empire has hands down the most powerful navy in the alliance, given ocean battles are their entire culture and life. As you'd expect, they don't have the largest navy, but their ships pack the biggest punch. Each ship is built to be a fleet sinker. And each gun is built to take a ship down. (Of course that's the goal not what actually happens. Though that's the General idea of what happens). They are built for speed and power. And their experience is unmatched by any today. The Black Army An army of undead Revenants and Uruk-hai warriors that ride atop giant, quadrapedal Furries genetically engineered from the blood of the Beast Furry. Together, they patrol the void hand territory and march into war, under Billious' absolute control. The captain's of this army are modified Furries known as sabrefangs. The are large, saber tooth, feline Furries. They too, are under Billious' control as they're of Dwemmer descent. The Royal Guard are the official commanders and generals of the Black army, each on leads 5 captains elected by other captains to recognize them as the best beneath the Royal Guard, and to represent the other captains. When Revenants grow old, they become either quadrupedal Furries or Uruk-hai. along side them are the Tribal forces that act as grunts, and the Elite Hunter forces. They are the more civilized of the Black Army The Norman Company A group of ex mercenaries who serve the Void Hand Emperor. Volunteer Furry Brigade A brigade that leads the FCA forces under the command of the Emperor. Thirst order A large group of memers loyal to the Emperor. The changed their armor from green mountain dew, to code red mt dew. Knights of Brendan The royal guard are made up of three ranks. The Knights of Brendan (Rookies, Privates, and sargents), The Guard, and the Captain. The Knights of Brendan are the people not strong enough to be guardsmen but still too strong to be in any other army in the empire, as such they act as apprentices and personal soldiers of the Royal Guard. The Royal Guard Billious' personal agents and assassins. They act as his commanders and generals. FCA Troops an army of Defectors of the axis who follow Billious and are citizens of his Empire. Project Blade Glider A new aerial battle ship, us in both Mark 1 and Mark 2 Gravity engines. Leadership All Dwemmer are lead by a genetically modified Alpha. Biologically so, not really an elected office. No alpha has ever conceived a child. The tribe on the other hand, usually has a higher alpha as chieftain, currently, Billious is the higher alpha, thus any child he should conceive would be his heir, given that all his living relatives are dead, including his brother and cousin, Mike and Dmitri. Who were murdered by the same man who aided the assassin that killed Makatosh, and planted the bombs that killed Brendan. He was also a spy. He confessed to the crimes in a suicide note he taunt him. In place of a queen, consort, council, etc. Billious has a second (apprentice), Hephestion. A genetically designed half man half boar monster. He wields the Blades of exile and acts as Bill's personal bodyguard and assassin. Dark Circle Through raids, real estate sales, and peace treaties, but mostly by buying the land, the Void hands inhabit and patrol the coastline of the Gulf of Mexico and the island of Cuba. Cuba itself called for independence from the Gamer alliance, so, the Chieftain lead a force of 5,000 to retake the island. Afterwards he named Havana the Void Hand capital of a new empire. The Void Hand Empire! Borders and territories * Cuba * Burundi * Zimbabwe * Rwanda * All Caribbean Islands * Mexico * Guatemala * Nicaragua * Costa rica * Panama * El Salvador * Bermuda * Kenya * Ethiopia * Tanzania * Egypt * Uganda * Mozambique * Somalia * Somaliland * Sudan * South Sudan * Florida * Alabama * Georgia * Mississippi * Louisiana * Tennessee * Arkansas * Texas * Alaska * Senegal * Mali * Mauritania * Gambia * Ghana * Guinea * Guinea Bissau * Sierra Leone * Liberia * Togo * Burkina Faso * Coté d'IVoire * Morocco * Western Sahara * Denmark * Sweden * Norway * England * Scotland * Iceland * Netherlands * Switzerland * North France and Spain * Portugal * Sri Lanka * Fiji islands History The Assassination of Makatosh The Assassination of Makatosh was the most notable point in the history of the Void Hands, dictating the side of the war they would join. Makatosh, Billious' adopted son, was soon to be crowned head of the Void Hands and a Furry saw an opportunity to strike. He snuck into Makatosh's room overnight and murdered him, knocking him out before crudely slitting his throat. Many were affected, with every member of the tribe mourning the loss. Billious was shocked and in severe grief at the news of his son's death. Though it took longer than they intended, the assassin was caught, killed and subjected to the Empty Smile. Martial arts For 25 generations, the Void Hand chieftains have been developing a fighting style to counter all others. The Tyrannical predecessor of Makatosh perfected this style. Only the Royal Guard, Billious, and Chidori know this style. The Void Hand soldiers use a combination of Tai chi and Aikido. Or they will use aikido and Wing Chun. Diana the Bloody You'd think that with the current chieftain's name being Billious Myasnik Moskvy, he'd be the most gruesome leader ever for his people. This simply isn't true. The most horrific chief of the Void Hand tribes was Diana the Bloody. A woman whose past is shrouded in mystery, but her chiefhood was not. As chieftess, she slaughtered villages by the hundreds, had them skinned, and mixed with tree sap and wax to make decorative bricks for her own personal castle. She was overthrown by the predecessor of Makatosh. And her castle was smashed down. Tarvon Before the Void Hand, there was a proto tribe that was lead by a foreign man known in his homeland as "Son of Herne" but the tribe called him Tarvon. It is said he built an empire, even ascended the mortal status. But one day, he died, and the Tarvonian religion was made. It is to remember their God-king. It is from his wisdom that the monoliths were made. They allow Dwemmer to be born and void berries to grow. Traditions Empty Smile A traditional Void Hand branding method used on criminals who commit the most heinous of crimes. The method itself involves killing the target and hanging them. They then cut the victim's mouth into a permanent smile, burning the lips off to forcefully expose the teeth. The teeth are removed with the tongue, then the vocal cords are removed to create an overall theme of the victim losing all ways of verbal speech. Loyal Bag Piper Another traditional torture method for criminals, this time, if a POW trades sides or a Tribesman acts as an enemy spy, their hands are chopped off at the forearm. The criminal is then left as an outcast. Sanctuaries The territory of the Void Hands is a sanctuary for Hybrids. Despite their tendencies to tear down cultural artefacts relating to their enemies, they do not wish to destroy these cultures. They allow reserves or cultural sanctuaries to exist within their borders to protect these cultures, making sure they are not lost completely. Defiling or defacing these sacred places is a serious crime that can lead to getting a Loyal Bag Piper. The boats Borrowed from the Persian empire, Scaphism is the primary execution method in the VHE. Second only to Barb wire hanging and impalement, (I'll skip to the end for reasons) Scaphism ends with the victim rotting in a boat filled with his own shit and being devoured by insects and vermin, both inside his body and out. Gibbeting To deter criminals, executed prisoners are hung in gibbets. White torture Solitary confinement in a white room, white clothes eating white rice, and deprived of hearing. Impaling and keelhauling It speak for it self. Blood eagle The living prisoner's ribcage is ripped open while tied to a tree. It usually happens post mortem, unless it was to traitors and/or rapists who were flayed and given the blood eagle. Berserker shroomcakes Some soldiers would build up a bloodthirsty trance using fermented berries, pot, stuffed in a giant mushroom for consumption. Foreign relations Allies *Kingdom of Japan *The 5th Reich *Crusaders *Allied Readers Republic Enemies *The Pack Notable Battles *Battle at Fussel Road *The Italian Invasion *The Yucatan Raids *Operation Oregon Dreams *Tanzanian Raids *Operation Lovecraft *Operation Malaria *Invasion of western Africa *Invasion of Senegal and Mali *Operation Kronos *Operation Killing Blow *Operation Python *The Northeastern German Campaign Gallery Mainland.jpg|Tarvon monoliths 775.jpg Images (4) 1.jpeg|Hephestion the Strong, captain of the Royal Guard Images (7).jpeg|Billious in Jotun armor Insight helicarrier vue c4d 2 by animaniacarts dcj9hav-pre.jpg 6490384-1567600619-SYa7Q.jpg Images (9).jpeg Images (8).jpeg Large.png tanzania-administrative-map.jpg|Province of Tanzania, used for mining and industry images_1.jpeg|Fisherman's long pipe 84a32e8d994a383df9658d640c524e05 (1).png|Sailors pipe download_1.jpeg|Craftsman's pipe LiarsDiceImage.jpeg|Liars dice, a popular game in the empire 1901d56c-ded4-4315-a42b-22b576ec32f0_1.png|Borders VoidHandFlags_kindlephoto-102193642.png XMBSTCpipe anderson.jpg|Largest pipe, courtesy of snakeboi 4177biI+LcL kindlephoto-221578527.jpg Downloat.jpeg Charb11200x900.jpg Rhinoab9.jpg Sherman rhinoceros-1.jpg 326697a7f2b83c921105a63eb3e36aa5.jpg j_type_naboo_star_skiff_by_frederickvonfappel_dbppaf4-fullview.jpg|Project Blade Glider 208523_bf57aa140248560f2c3cc977ff33ebef.jpg|Project Blade Glider basic design D8519542-5102-461F-A4E7-C5F5825AD200.jpeg|Gravity engine Mark 2 Category:Faction Category:Gamer's Alliance